The applicant proposes a 5-year period of CAP support to include didactics, laboratory experience, and mentorship. The major hypothesis of this proposal is that individuals who become aggressive with alcohol have reduced central serotonin function, as determined by neuroendocrine challenge. Two studies are proposed: 1)normal subjects will receive alcohol and placebo on separate occasions prior to performing a laboratory aggression assay. 2) former alcoholics will be interviewed about their history of violent behavior while intoxicated. Secondary hypotheses are that subjects with alcohol-enhanced aggression will have higher measures of laboratory aggression at baseline, score higher on psychometric measures for the personality traits impulsiveness and anger-proneness, and will report specific cognitive distortions caused by alcohol intoxication.